1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to reusable concrete forms and more particularly to a collapsible and reusable umbrella concrete form for producing concrete shell roofs for low-cost housing and the like.
2. Prior Art
With inflation, particularly the high rate of inflation which has occurred during the last three years, low-cost housing is said by many to be a thing of the past. Nevertheless, while a substantial percentage to the people cannot pay the spiraling prices being asked for residential homes, approximately twenty six million new single family dwellings will be needed in the United States to accommodate anticipated demand during the next ten years. As a result, some way is needed for producing an economically acceptable single family dwelling, which is also attractive, comfortable and safe. A number of prior proposals have been made including prefabricated dwellings, modular construction and even government subsidies. However, utilization of concrete shell roofs on such dwellings, as heretofore proposed, results in very little if any financial savings in construction. Normally, the forms are expensive and complicated and require expert technicians to assemble and disassemble; also a large number of man hours must be invested. Thus, the resulting concrete shell roof using prior art forms and methods is no more economical than other forms of construction.